Aishiteru Dei
by Yelou-chan
Summary: Bagaimana kisah tentang Deidara anggota Akatsuki yang amnesia dan tinggal di Konoha? /"Sakura kau yang harus mengurus pemuda ini!" / "Aku tidak tahu Ino, akhir-akhir ini Dei sering marah-marah padaku" / Oneshoot! / T semi M/ Warning inside!/RnR please?


**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi kishimoto, kalau fic ini punyaku.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, T semi M (maybe)**

**Sakura: 17 tahun.**

**Deidara: 20 tahun.**

**DEISAKU**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Ku persembahkan untuk para Deisaku FC**

**Hope u like it :D**

**RnR please...**

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu Sakura?" kata Ino yang datang dengan membawa nampan. Di atas nampan itu ada dua gelas yang berisi teh hangat.

"Kau lihat sendiri Ino, aku masih baik" Sakura menerima teh hangat dari tangan Ino. "Arigato"

"Hah... Sepertinya kepergianku selama sebulan menjalankan misi tidak dirindukanmu ya?" kata Ino sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Tidak juga"

"Apakah ada kejadian yang menarik yang terlewatkan olehku?" Ino melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa saja Ino pig, tak ada yang menarik kok."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kabarnya dia?"kata Ino bertanya.

"Dia? Dia baik-baik saja. Tetap sama menyebalkannya" kata Sakura dengan mimik kesalnya.

"Hei! Pada waktu kalian bertemu, kau bilang dia menarik. Katamu dia orang yang ramah dan mudah senyum bahkan kau bilang ketika berjalan-jalan dengannya katamu dia mudah sekali tertawa. Apakah dia sudah berubah?" kata Ino yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Dia? Maksudmu wanita yang bernama Deidara itu? Yah... memang pertama kali aku bertemu memang dia sangat menyenangkan. Tapi sebulan terakhir tingkahnya makin menyebalkan. Ada saja yang kami ributin." Kata Sakura sambil memainkan gelas di depannya.

"Nani? Wanita katamu? Hei! Dia itu cowok menarik Sakura. Kau tahu, banyak wanita Konoha yang iri padamu karna dia tinggal bersama denganmu. Mereka juga tertarik dengan rambutnya yang panjang pirang. Hah! Aku bingung dengan seleramu!," Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang kursi.

Ino melanjutkan lagi, "Oh ya! Apakah penyakitnya sudah sembuh? Maksudku amnesianya sudah sembuh? Apakah dia sudah samar-samar mengingat bahwa dia sebelumnya anggota Akatsuki?" Pertanyaan beruntutan dari Ino diajukan pada Sakura.

"Belum sama sekali Ino. Aku bingung kapan dia akan sembuh? Agar dia bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari apartemenku!"

Ino menyeruput lagi tehnya, "Jangan seperti itu Sakura, nanti dia akan sakit hati padamu."

"Sakit hati? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sudah kuduga sepertinya memang kau tidak peka pada perasaan seorang lelaki Sakura. Hah..." Ino menghela nafas.

"..."

"Akan ku ceritakan satu hal ya, apa kau tahu kalau dia itu sangat peduli padamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hei! Kau menyebut 'dia' itu maksudmu Deidara?" Kata Sakura yang sepertinya masih belum mengerti.

"Ya ampun Sakura! Dari tadi aku ngomongin Deidara anggota akatsuki yang amnesia gara-gara bertempur dengan Sasuke" teriak Ino sengan suara keras, sepertinya ia sudah kesal gara-gara kelemotan Sakura.

Sakura menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ino! Kau berisik!" Sakura menghela napas, "Hah..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu Ino. Kenapa Dei akhir-akhir ini sering sekali marah-marah padaku. Setiap aku pulang malam, dia langsung menanyakanku dengan banyak sekali pertanyaannya. Makanan yang kuberi jugasering tidak dimakannya. Seharusnya dia bersyukur karena aku yang merawatnya, aku yang menjaga kesehatannya dan kebersihannya, aku yang selalu masak untuk dia dan mencucikan bajunya. Aku bingung kenapa Dei jadi begitu. Padahal sebelumnya Dei itu orang yang sangat baik. Apa ada yang salah ya diotaknya?" Sakura berbicara panjang lebar sembari menundukan kepalanya.

Dia merasa teman satu atapnya itu berubah, sebelumnya dia merasa kalau Deidara itu adalah lelaki yang sangat baik. Bahkan Sakura sudah merasa kalau Deidara itu seperti layaknya seorang kakak. Sebelumnya Deidara juga selalu melindunginya dan menghiburnya. Tapi sekarang? Ia tidak tahu kenapa Deidara jadi kaya gitu.

"Kau seperti seorang istri saja Sakura. Hahaha... Apa kau pernah berfikir, kalau dia itu berubah semenjak kau sering merawat Sasuke juga? Biar ku ceritakan, kau tahu pada saat malam-malam sekitar pukul jam satu malam, kau pergi ke rumah Sasuke karna dari kabar kalau dia cedera gara-gara misinya. Kau ingat?" kata Ino, alisnyapun ikut tertarik keatas.

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya aku ingat"

"Nah pada saat itu Deidara juga datang ke tokoku. Untung aku masih ada, dia datang menanyakanmu. Ku pikir dia seperti itu karena dia belum makan malam makanya dia mencarimu untuk menyuruhmu pulang dan memasakan makanan untuknya. Haha konyol memang... Lalu aku jawab kalau kau sedang di rumah Sasuke. Coba kau lihat ekspresinya setelah aku berkata seperti itu, wajahnya seperti sangat marah dan terlihat seperti cemburu Sakura."Ino menarik nafas perlahan.

Lalu melanjutkan lagi, "Yah ku pikir Deidara seperti itu karena cemburu. Cemburu kepada Sasuke. Mungkin?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Deidara cemburu pada Sasuke. Memang kalau dipikirkan lagi, Deidara lebih sering marah-marah semenjak kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha.

Lalu Ino menatap dalam kepada Sakura, gadis didepannya itu terlihat sedang melamun. Mungkin melamunkan Deidara.

Setelah beberapa menit Ino menatap Sakura, akhirnya ia berkata.

"Jujurlah pada hatimu sendiri Sakura, kau juga menyukainya kan? Hehe aku bisa melihat dengan jurusku"

BLETAK!

"Aww! Ittai Sakura!"

"Sialan kau Ino!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin lembut menerpa rambut pink Sakura. Sakura merasakan kesejukan yang menerpa kulit leher putihnya.

Ia sekarang berada di atas dahan pohon, duduk sendirian sambil melamun. Lebih tepatnya ia melamunkan kata-kata Ino tadi.

'Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta ya?' batin Sakura berkata.

"Hah...!" Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Kata-kata Ino kembali teringat Sakura. Kata-kata Ino kalau Deidara peduli dengannya, cemburu dengan Sasuke, sampai kata-kata Ino yang bilang kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta pada makhluk kuning itupun Sakura masih teringat.

Sakurapun beranjak berdiri. Tiba-tiba ia bisa mendengar teriakan seseorang yang sangat familiar.

"Hei! Sakura!" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

"KYAAAA!"

Karena kaget keseimbangan Sakurapun hilang. Dan ia jatuh dari dahan pohon. Sakura terkejut, akhirnya ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia ngeri melihat ke bawah. Mungkin setelah ini ia pasti merasakan sakit di punggungnya.

Setelah agak lama ia bingung, kenapa punggungnya tidak merasakan sakit? Tapi ia tetap tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Sakura... Buka matamu. Kau baik-baik saja kok un" Kata suara yang sangat familiar. Suara baritone lembut dan diakhiri dengan kata un. Ini suara...

Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka matanya.

"KYAAA!"

PLAKPLAKPLAKPLAK!

"Sakura! Ini aku! Aww! Ittai!"

BRUK!

Ketika membuka matanya Sakura terkejut dengan wajah Deidara yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ia tahu kalau Deidara sedang menangkapnya gara-gara terjatuh tadi. Tapi karena wajah Deidara sangat dekat ia tidak bisa mengontrol tangannya untuk tidak menampar wajah di depannya.

"It..tai! Hmmphf..." Sakura mengaduh kesakitan tapi langsung terhenti, ia ingin berdiri tapi ia tidak bisa karena ada sesuatu yang berat diatasnya.

Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka mata emeraldnya. Dan ia sungguh terkejut. Didepannya terlihat wajah Deidara yang sangat dekat. Mata deidara masih terpejam.

Dan Sakura baru dapat kesadaran, kalau bibirnya dan bibir Deidara menyatu. Alias dia dan Deidara berciuman!

Yang bikin Sakura bingung yaitu kenapa dia tidak memberontak. Ia malah hanya bisa diam menyaksikan wajah di depannya yang perlahan mata biru itu membuka. Mata biru itu menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura juga bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Deidara yang memeluk pinggangnya. Tak ada sama sekali pergerakan dari bibir masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba dengan cepat wajah Deidara menjauh. Dari ekspresinya ia seperti sangat terkejut dan malu? Ya memang wajah Deidara sangat merah. Kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan itu terdapat semburat merah. Apalagi ditambah dengan mimiknya yang terlihat konyol.

Deidara menundukan wajahnya, "Gomen un"

Sakura yang tadinya mau marah jadi tidak jadi, ia malah menahan ketawanya. Di depannya Deidara sangat terlihat lucu. Akibat dari tamparan kerasnya, dikedua pipi pemuda itu ada pola cetakan merah berbentuk telapak tangan Sakura.

Dengan masih menahan tawa, Sakura menghampiri pemuda itu yang masih duduk di tanah.

"Kesinikan wajahmu Dei" kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan cakra hijaunya. Dan dengan perlahan dan lembut ia memulihkan wajah Deidara. Ia tidak mau menyakiti pemuda didepannya itu.

Secara perlahan wajah Deidara mulai membaik. Sakura menarik tangannya yang dari tadi ada di wajah Deidara.

Deidara tersenyum manis kepada Sakura, "Arigato."

Dan itu mampu membuat Sakura menjadi dilema.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

"Un... Sakura bisa tolong aku? Aku lupa bawa bajuku!". Aku bisa mendengar teriakan kencang dari arah kamar mandi. Ku biarkan saja teriakan itu, aku tidak menyahut.

Kini aku sedang berada di ruang tengah. Aku sedang duduk di sofa merahku, sambil membaca buku-buku medis.

"Onegaii... Tolong aku Sakura! Aku hanya bawa handukku un. Aku lupa bawa bajuku. Tolong Sakura ambilkan bajuku beserta pakaian dalamku!"

Suara Deidara yang berada di dalam kamar mandi terdengar lagi. 'Enak sekali dia tinggal nyuruh-nyuruh! Memangnya aku pembantunya apa?'

Aku pun juga tidak mau mengambil bajunya beserta pakaian dalamnya. Hallo... aku ini seorang wanita. Aku juga malu mengambil pakaian dalam (baca: CD *author dikeroyokin masal*XD ) seorang laki-laki.

"Ambil saja sendiri!" teriakku tak kalah kencang.

"Hah... Ya sudah aku pakai handuk aja un"

CEKLEK!

Aku dapat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Aku masih belum mengalihkan pandanganku pada buku yang ada di pangkuanku.

"Hmmm...hmmm...hm..." Deidara bersenandung kecil di belakangku. Benar-benar seperti seorang wanita!

"Hei! Kau tidak mandi Sakura?" Ku rasakan colekan di belakangku. Aku menengok ke belakang.

"Iya! Sebentar, jangan me..." ucapanku lansung terhenti ketika melihat pandangan yang sangat indah di depanku.

Deidara yang bertelanjang dada, ia hanya memakai handuk dari perut sampai lututnya. Sedangkan tangannya sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

Aku menganga di tempat.

Didepanku terpampang jelas tubuh atletis Deidara. Dadanya bidang, perutnya juga sixpack. Otot-otot terbentuk di perutnya, walaupun tidak berlebihan tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku mengatakan 'keren'. Semua itu diselimuti oleh kulit yang agak kecoklatannya.

Akibat dari mandinya, aku masih dapat melihat tetesan air yang menuruninya dari rambut pirang sepinggangnya lalu turun melewati lehernya, bahunya yang lebar, dadanya, lalu terun terus kearah perut sixpacknya dan berhenti terhalang oleh handuk yang menutupi daerah 'pribadinya'. (author nosebleed)

Jika badannya saja seperti ini, bagaimana pemandangan dibalik handuknya ya?

Aku menepuk-nepuk keras kepalaku yang mulai mikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Woi!" aku terkejut, dan kepalaku yang tadi memandang tubuhnya sekarang mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura? Kau tidak lagi bermasalahkan kan? Dari tadi kau hanya memandangku dengan mulut terbuka dan tadi kau barusan memukul sendiri kepalamu. Kau tidak sakitkan un?"

Deidara mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajahku. Telapak tangannya ia tempelkan pada dahi lebarku. Dari jarak dekat ini aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang –baru kusadari- cukup tampan ini. Atau harus kubilang dia manis? Wangi samponya pun masuk ke hidungku dan membuatku bisa pingsan. Wajahku memerah malu seketika.

"Ah! I...iya-iya! A...aku akan segera mandi!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat aku bangun dari sofa, tidak kupedulikan bukuku yang jatuh dari pangkuanku. Masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil handukku dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

'Aghhhh! Dia keren sekali!' batinku menjerit.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sudah pukul dua malam ketika Sakura masih berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang!

Setelah keluar dari pintu rumah sakit, Sakura harus berheti melangkah.

Dia melihat jalan di depannya. Jalan itu sangat gelap dan hanya ada beberapa lampu yang tampak remang-remang.

Sakura merinding. Ia ketakutan. Sebenarnya ia bukan takut pada hantu atau semacamnya. Tapi ia takut kalau ada laki-laki brengsek yang akan menggodanya nanti.

Sakura mengumpulkan cakranya di tangannya. Ia sudah siap.

Sakura mengambil napas perlahan, lalu dengan mental yang kuat ia melanjutkan perjalananya.

Sakura memikirkan Deidara. Pasti pemuda itu sedang enak tertidur pulas dan sedang memeluk bantal gulingnya. Ia jadi iri sekaligus kesal pada Deidara.

Sekarang langkahnya sudah melewati gerbang rumah sakit. Ia mengosok-gosokan lengannya. Bulu kuduknya sudah sedari tadi berdiri.

Ia terus berjalan. Sekali-kali matanya melirik waspada. Sekarang ia juga jadi takut kalau ada hantu. Hiiii Sakura merinding.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga un"

Suara familiar terdengar di belakangnya. Entah kenapa suara ini mampu membuat batin Sakura berteriak kesenangan. Ia tahu kalau sekarang ia sudah aman.

"Deidara?" Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

Ia melihat Deidara yaang sedang berdiri menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Tangannya dilipat didadanya. Poni menutup wajah kawaiinya. Tapi Sakura yakin kalau mata biru milik Deidara sedang terpejam.

Tiba-tiba Deidara bergerak. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dei?" Sakura menengok kesamping.

"Menjemputmu un" kata Deidara singkat.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bingung dengan tingkah Deidara yang bisa dibilang manis ini.

"Aku kasihan padamu Sakura. Dan aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkanmu. Ayo cepat kita pulang!" Deidara melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Sakura,

Sakura tersenyum senang. Hati dan wajahnya menghangat.

Sakura berlari kecil menyusul Deidara.

Dia melihat penampilan Deidara malam ini. Ia memakai jaket biru tua kotak-kotak yang pernah Sakura berikan padanya. Dibalik jaket itu ia memakai kaus kuning cerah. Deidara juga memakai celana panjang berwarna biru tua (tadinya author mau bilang jins, tapi emang di konoha ada jins ya?) yang juga dari pemberian Sakura.

"Ehem..! kenapa kau memakai jaket itu Dei, padahal kau bilang jaket pemberianku ini jelek?" Sakura bertanya sinis pada pria disampingnya ini.

"Tadinya un. Tapi jaket ini berguna juga. Karena aku hanya punya satu jaket un. Lagi pula aku minta maaf ya Sakura. Karena pada saat kau beri jaket ini aku lansung menolaknya mentah-mentah." Kata Deidara panjang lebar disertai senyum manisnya.

Sakura hanya bisa memandang wajah itu.

"Baguslah" hanya kata itu yang terucap di bibir tipis Sakura.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang lelaki kalau memakai jaket ini Dei"

"Sakura... Aku memang laki-laki un. Kau selalu saja menganggapku seorang wanita. Pernahkah kau bilang tampan ke aku un? Kau pernah bilang kalau Naruto itu cukup tampan, Sasuke malah kau bilang sangat tampan. Gurumupun kau pernah curhat padaku kalau kau pernah melihat wajahnya yang tidak tertutup masker, dan kau bilang ia tampan juga. Tapi aku?" Deidara berbicara panjang lebar, wajahnya cemberut.

"Pernahkah kau melirikku sebagai lelaki Sakura? Hhhh..." Deidara menghela napas.

Sakura terkejut. Benar juga dia tidak pernah bilang kalau Deidara itu tampan atau semacamnya, melainkan dia sering menyebut Deidara dengan Dei-chan, nona cantik dan lain-lain. Ia pernah bilang kepada Naruto kalau laki-laki berambut duren itu tampan, Sasuke pun sering dipujinya. Tapi ia tidak pernah memuji Deidara.

"Aku menganggapmu laki-laki Dei" akhirnya Sakura ikut bicara.

"Yang kau puji selalu sipantat ayam itu terus. Kau menyukainya ya?" tanya Deidara dengan sura yang sangat pelan.

Sakura berhenti. Ia terkejut dengan kata-kata Deidara. Dulu memang dia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia tidak memiliki rasa seperti itu lagi. Semenjak kedatangan Deidara disisinya ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan pria blonde itu, walaupun ia juga suka kesal dengan Deidara.

Menurut Sakura, Deidara itu juga cowok menarik. Sama yang dikatakan Ino seminggu yang lalu. Apalagi ketika ia sudah melihat tubuh pria itu. Sakura menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya yang merona.

"Kau tidak tampan Deidara tapi manis" Sakura terkikik kecil ketika melihat tampang Deidara yang makin cemberut.

"Semua laki-laki pasti mempunyai ciri khas sendiri yang perlu di banggakan Dei."

"Apa yang perlu aku banggakan? Rambutku ini? Kau bilang rambut panjangku ini seperti wanita? Apa aku harus merubah model rambutku dengan model rambut seperti pantat ayam itu ya un?" Deidara memegang poninya sendiri.

Sakura menatap Deidara lembut. Ia melirik rambut pemuda itu yang panjangnya hampir sepinggang. Sakura membelai lembut rambut Deidara.

"Kalau rambutmu tidak panjang, bukan Deidara namanya." Sakura tersenyum lalu melanjutkan, "Kau cowok menarik Dei, jadilah diri sendiri"

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara. CUP! Sakura mengecup lembut pipi pemuda itu. Meninggalkan rona merah di pipi Deidara. Deidara terkejut akibat perlakuan Sakura.

Sakura memundurkan wajahnya, wajahnya merona. Tapi ia tidak memalingkan wajahnya, melainkan ia menantang menatap mata biru Deidara.

"Ciri khas yang perlu kau banggakan yaitu mata birumu dan rambutmu Dei" Sakura tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, mendahului Deidara yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Ayo cepat kita pulang Dei!"

Deidara segera menghampiri Sakura. Ia memandang wajah gadis disampingnya. Deidara mencolek pundak Sakura. Sakura menengok kearahnya.

"Boleh minta lagi un?" Deidara tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai kepada Sakura. Reflek wajah Sakura memerah.

"Tidak!" jawab Sakura ketus. Ia memepercepat langkahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak dilihat Deidara.

Tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan hangat di tubuhnya. Sakura menengok kebelakang. Di belakang Deidara sedang berusaha memakaikan jaket ketubuhnya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin Sakura. Pakai saja jaketku un"

Sakura merasa senang dipedulikan oleh Deidara. Ia tersenyum, "Arigato Dei"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

"Hmmm...hm...hm..." Aku bersenandung kecil di dapur. Tanganku sibuk memotong-motong wortel. Aku menengok kebelakang. Kenapa Deidara belum keluar dari kamarnya juga? Padahal Deidara yang biasa bangun pagi. Mungkin dia kecapaian dari latihannya kemarin.

Setelah 20 menit aku habiska di dapur akhirnya masakanku selesai.

"Dei! Sarapannya sudah siap!" teriakku. Aku bingung pada Deidara yang tidak menyahut. Kulirik jam dinding, puku 09.20. Deidara belum bangun juga?

Kulangkahkan kaki mendekati kamar Deidara yang berada di samping kamarku.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Dei, sarapannya sudah siap! Ayo bangun! Dasar wanita pemalas!" Tapi sepertinya teriakanku tidak membangunkannya. Aku mulai curiga. Pintu kamarnya dikunci.

"Dei? Sedang apa kau? Kau baik-baik saja? Ayo buka pintunya!" Aku mulai khawatir kugedor-gedor pintunya.

"AAAGGHH!" Aku terkejut mendengar suara teriakan Deidara dari dalam kamar.

"AAGGHH! ITTAI!" Aku jadi semakin khawatir. Aku jadi takut ada apa-apa dengan Deidara. Dari suara teriakannya ia seperti sangat kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Dei?" Aku takut, sangat takut. Aku tidak bisa membuka pintunya. Karena Deidara menguncinya dari dalam.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" sekarang terikannya semakin kencang.

Aku bertambah takut, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhku. Tanganku masih menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Dei! Ada apa! Tolong buka pintunya agar aku bisa masuk! Dei!"

"AGGHH! To...long... AGGHHH Saku..ra!"

Aku tidak punya pilihan. Kukumpulkan cakraku ditelapak tanganku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku pukul pintu di depanku. Pintu itu terlepas atau bahkan hancur.

Aku tidak peduli. Dengan cepat aku masuk kekamar. Aku terkejut melihat Deidara yang meringkuk di lantai.

Penampilannya sungguh buruk. Tangannya mencengkram keras rambut pirangnya membuat rambut panjangnya yang bisanya rapih itu sangat berantakan. Ia masih memakai piyama tidurnya. Aku terkejut ketika melihat kening Deidara yang berdarah. Mungkin akibat dari tangannya yang mencengkram sangat keras kepalanya sehinga membuat kepalanya luka.

Aku menghampiri Deidara. "Ada apa Dei?" Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kepalanya. Tapi percuma cengkraman itu sangat kuat. Hatiku sakit melihat Deidara dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kukumpulkan cakra di telunjukku. Lalu ku tempelkan ujung telunjukku di keningnya. Cakra berwarna hijau keluar dari telunjukku. Dan seketika itu Deidara langsung jatuh pingsan.

Kupeluk erat Deidara. Mataku sudah menangis dari tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku shisio? Apa Deidara baik-baik saja?" Sekarang aku sedang berada dihadapan hokage wanita ini. Tsunade mengalihkan tatapannya dari dokumen-dokumen menatap kearahku.

"Dia baik-baik saja Sakura. Dia..."

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya?" kuselak omongan shisioku dengan cepat.

Hokage wanita itu menghela nafas. "Hhh... Tidak. Dia tidak ada di rumah sakit Sakura"

"Aku ingin melihatnya shisio" Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Aku takut sangat takut kalau Deidara ada apa-apa.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku Sakura! Deidara... dia... sudah sembuh penyakit amnesianya"

Aku Senang meliputi hatiku

"Yokatta...Dimana dia sekarang?" kataku cepat.

"Dia sedang di ruangan introgasi Sakura. Ibiki sedang mengintrogasinya. Kalau masalah kesehatannya ia masih lemah, tapi ia baik-baik saja Sakura."

"Apakah setelah ini dia akan balik lagi ke Akatsuki?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak"

Aku menghela napas lega. Senyum tersungging di wajahku. Senang mendengar kalau Deidara tidak akan balik lagi ke organisasi itu lagi.

"Tapi dia akan pergi dari Konoha dan pulang ke Iwagakure. Dia menyetujuinya, tsuchikage juga yang menyuruhnya seperti itu. Artinya kau akan pisah dengannya Sakura"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Perkataan shisioku tadi mengejutkanku. Seperti ada ribuan kunai yang menusuk dadaku atau lebih tepatnya hatiku. Menyisakan rasa sakit dan perih. Hatiku hancurnya mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima..."

Bisa ku dengar suaranya yang terlihat lesu. Aku tidak menjawab dan menghampirinya. Tanganku masih memegang sebuah gelas kecil yang ada cairan ungu didalamnya. Tatapan mataku kosong. Ku arahkan gelas di tanganku untuk mendekati mulutku. Ku tenggak habis air didalamnya.

"Sakura? apa kau ada di dalam un?" Bisa kurasakan langkah kaki berat menghampiriku.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Berjalan sempoyongan kearahnya. Dia terlihat bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura? Hah! Kau mabuk!"

Aku pusing, badanku lemas. Badanku terjatuh. Untung pria di depanku ini memeluk tubuhku.

"Dei..." aku melihat wajahnya yang terkejut. Wajah tang akhir-akhir ini membuatku dilema. Aku sadar bahwa aku mencintai pria di depanku.

"Kau mabuk berat Sakura. Kau ti..."

PLAK!

Aku menampar pipinya. Deidara terdiam. Melihat wajahku yang memerah akibat dari efek alkohol. Aku tersenyum miris. Tanganku mencengkram erat bahunya, rasa pusing yang menyakitkan merajalela dikepalaku.

"Kau... hiks... brengsek!... kau... hiks...meninggalkanku. Kau yang telah... hiks menaruh harapan dihatiku, tapi... kau sendiri hiks... yang melukai hatiku. Kau yang telah..hiks menghangatkan hatiku... tapi kau sendiri yang... hiks yang menusuk hatiku. Kau datang...hiks tapi sekarang kau pergi. Kau sudah puas? Hah! Hiks.. kau sudah puas? Puas kau memainkan hatiku hiks... Bodohnya aku hiks... yang telah jatuh cinta padamu hikss...hikss.." Tengorokanku tercekat. Dalam keadaan yang sangat pusing aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya, walaupun sedikit ngawur. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ku lihat dia yang hanya menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya masih memeluk pinggangku agar aku tidak jatuh. Aku gemas dengannya.

PLAK!PLAK!

Aku menampar lagi wajah Deidara. Berharap dengan ini rasa sakit dihatiku mengurang. Air mataku sedari tadi sudah meleleh.

Sakit karena Deidara akan pergi dariku. Padahal sebelumnya aku berharap cepat agar Deidara keluar dari kehidupanku. Seharusnya aku senang karena Deidara sudah sembuh, apalagi dari kenyataanya kalau dia tidak akan bergabung lagi dengan anggota Akatsuki. Ia malah memilih pulang ke desanya, Iwagakure. Seharusnya aku senang karena Deidara memilih menjadi orang baik. Tapi kenapa hatinya tidak mau melepaskan kepergian pemuda ini?

Deidara menatap mataku intens. Aku dapat melihat mata biru indah pemuda ini, walaupun samar-samar aku melihatnya karena air mataku yang turun deras.

"Benarkah kau akan ke Iwagakure? Meninggalkan aku? Kenapa kau me hmpphhff...!" Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku terlalu kaget untuk itu. Karena Deidara telah menciumku. Didepanku kini mata Deidara sedang terpejam. Tangan besarnya menangkup wajahku. Ku tutup mataku. Aku masih dapat merasakan tangannya yang masih di pinggangku. Dia mencium bibirku sangat lembut. Hatiku kembali sakit. Tanganku mengapai-gapai leher belakangnya. Ku tarik wajahnya, menariknya dalam. Ciuman kami semakin dalam dan panas. ku bisa rasakan lidah Deidara yang menyapu semua bibirku. Seakan mengerti aku membuka mulutku. Mengundang ' tamu' yang masuk kedalam mulutku.

Lidah Deidara menyapu semua isi dalam mulutku. Lidah kami saling mencicipi saliva masing-masing. Aku terhanyut dalam ciuman Deidara yang agak agresif. Aku tidak menolaknya karena aku membutuhkannya. "Hmmm...ah.." aku mendesah dalam ciuman dalam kami.

Setelah lama kami berciuman aku mendorongnya perlahan. Pasokan oksigenku menipis. Seakan mengerti Deidara melepaskan ciumannya. Kami berdua terengah-engah. Wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Kulihat Deidara didepanku yang nafasnya sudah normal, wajahnyapun sama sepertiku.

Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Memelukku erat. "Gomen... Sakura" aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di kuping dan leherku. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di leher putihku. Ku bals pelukannya. Emosiku hilang seketika. Aku tau kalau aku tidak sanggup memarahi pemuda tak bersalah ini. Tapi hatiku merasa sakit.

"Aishiteru Sakura" Deidara berkata lagi. Aku sangat terkejut karena perasaanku terbalas. Aku terisak didalam dadanya. Aku menangis karena bahagia dan sedih. Bahagia karena senang, karena aku dan dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Dan sedih karena ini semua sudah terlambat. Karena walau bagaimanapun Deidara tetap akan pulang ke Iwagakure, meninggalkanku...

Deidara melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memandang mata emeraldku lekat. "Maukah kau jadi koibitoku un?" dan dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

Air mataku kembali turun dengan deras. Aku menganggukan kepalaku berkali-kali. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan kata-kata karena sekarang tenggorokanku tercekat.

Ia tersenyum manis lagi. Dan sekarang baru aku sadari kalau aku jatuh cinta dengan senyumannya ini. Senyuman yang mampu membuat wajahku merona. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan memiringkan kepalanya. Jarak kami kembali menipis. Dengan perlahan aku menutup mataku. Dan sebelum bibir Deidara menyentuh bibirku kembali, aku masih sempat berkata, "Aishiteru Dei-kun".

'Kami-sama bolehkah aku meminta permintaan padamu? Aku meminta agar aku dapat bersama dengan pria di depanku ini. Untuk... selamanya'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 Tahun kemudian**.

**Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante**  
><strong> Sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte<strong>  
><strong> Omotteta yo nande darou<strong>  
><strong> Nani mo ki ni naranai FURIshite<strong>  
><strong> Ii wake suru nara kikou sama de<strong>  
><strong> Tsunagatte taikara<strong>

** Mou kao mo mitakunai megurokawazoi**  
><strong> Arienai tenkai odoru KEETAI<strong>  
><strong> GOODBYE MEERU naraba wasuretai<strong>  
><strong> "Hold me tight" but "dokka kietai"<strong>  
><strong> Anytime shiberisugi no KY<strong>  
><strong> Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"<strong>  
><strong> Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?<strong>

** Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai**  
><strong> Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da... <strong>  
><strong> Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun<strong>  
><strong> Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo<strong>

Aku menghela napas perlahan, "Hhhh...". Lalu tanganku bergerak untuk menghapus air mataku. Ku meringkuk, duduk sendirian dia atas atap apartemenku. Tanganku bergerak menyentuh dadaku, meremas pelan, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang teramat sangat yang telah lama menyakitiku selama 3 tahun.

Ku tatap langit hitam, sepertinya bintang tak mau menenemaniku malam ini. Ku bayangkan wajahnya yang tersenyum, menambah kerinduan yang teramat sangat. Aku penasaran dengan kabarnya. Apa sekarang dia sudah mempunyai wanita lain disana ya? Tapi aku yakin tidak. Karena dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia orang yang setia. Bukankah aku dan dia sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Ya... kekasih yang ditingal jauh.

Ku merindukan wajahnya, senyumnya, rambutnya, ucapannya, perlakuannya, pelukannya dan ciumannya. Air mataku menetes kembali. Menuruni pipiku yang sudah sangat basah.

Meminta dan meminta kepada Kami-sama agar dikabulkan olehnya. Tapi sampai pada saat ini Kami-sama belum mengabulkan permintaanku.

"Hiks..hikss..hiks.." aku tidak bisa mengontrol hatiku. Sakit perih menjadi satu. Hatiku remuk. Sangat remuk.

"Dei-kun... hiks... aku merindukanmu". Dan malam ini aku kembali dalam kesepian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Shisio?"

Aku menatap kepada shisioku dan sedikit bingung karena orang disamping Shisio. Dia Tsuchikage. Pria tu itu adalah pemimpin Iwagakure. Jarang sekali kakek tua itu datang ke Konoha.

"Aku memanggilmu karena ada kabar gembira untukmu Sakura" Tsunade shisio menatapku lalu kembali menatap kakek tua disampingnya.

"Apa itu Shisio?" tanyaku heran.

Shisio tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, melainkan Tsuchikage yang disampingnya yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kunoichi, maukah kau kupertunangkan kau dengan muridku?" kata Tsuchikage. Dia tersenyum padaku.

Jawaban dari Tsuchikage membuatku syok. Mana mungkin aku mau menerimanya, karena hatiku masih ada pada seseorang yang entah sekarang bagaimana kabarnya. Aku akan tetap setia menunggunya, karena hatiku telah dibawa olehnya. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria lain, kecuali dirinya.

"Maaf Tsuchikage-sama aku menolak" aku menundukan kepalaku. Takut tsuchikage akan marah padaku. Dan yang kudengar adalah helaan nafasnya.

"Kau harus menerimanya Sakura, karena ini penting untuk memperbaiki hubungan antara Konoha dengan Iwagakure!" ternyata Shisio yang marah padaku.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Tidak..Tidak. Aku menolak!"

"Hhh..." aku memandang takut shisio yang sepertinya tidak bisa berkata lagi.

"Hei kakek tua! Kapan anak itu akan kemari!" kata Tsunade kepada Tsuchikage. Aku tetap menundukan wajahku. Rasanya aku mau cepat-cepat kabur dari kantor hokage ini.

"Entahlah! Dasar anak itu! Dia yang meminta acara pertunangan ini, tapi dia yang terlambat! Awas saja kalau pertunangan ini gagal gara-gara keterlambatannya. Akan kuhancurkan anak itu!" suara Tsuchikage sepertinya sangat marah. Yang membuatku bingung kenapa dia mau menunangkan muridnya dengan aku yang hanya sebagai kunoichi biasa.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kunoichi?" Tsuchikage kembali bertanya padaku.

Aku menggeleng, " Karena aku tidak bisa mencintai pria lain kecuali..."

"Ah! Maaf kakek tua aku terlambat!"

Aku bisa mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan suara seseorang di belakangku. Suara familiar ini... tidak mungkin!

Aku ingin menengok ke belakang, rasa penasaranku bertambah, aku ingin melihat wajah pemilik suara ini. Tapi entah kenapa kepalaku tidak bisa diajak berkerja sama dengan hatiku.

"Hhh... untunglah kau sudah kembali" kata Tsunade yang sepertinya sangat lega.

"Maaf Hokage-sama tadi aku latihan dulu sebelumnya"

"Baiklah sekarang tolong kau berdiri disamping Sakura" kata Tsunade shisio lagi.

Aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang menghampiriku. Aroma tubuhnyapun bisa kucium. Aroma ini...

"Sakura... aku pulang" aku bisa dengar suara bisikannya di telingaku. Dengan cepat aku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat pria disampingku. Aku berdoa kepada Kami-sama, agar pemuda disampingku ini adalah 'dia'. 'Dia' orang yang kurindui teramat sangat.

Dan mataku seolah tak percaya melihat orang disampingku. Bibirku bergetar menyebut namanya, "D...Dei?"

"Ya Sakura... Kau akan ditunangkan dengan Deidara murid Tsuchikage. Apa kau akan menerimanya?"

Seperti petir di siang bolong, kata-kata Tsunade Shisio sangat mengejutkanku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade Shisio, karena... aku sudah jatuh ke lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum. Hatiku menghangat. Pipiku juga merona. Oh... jatuh cinta memang sangat menyenangkan. Ku lirik tanganku yang digenggam hangat olehnya. Dia membawaku ke apartemennya. Aku tidak tahu kalau sebelumnya dia menyewa apartemen di Konoha.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya dia langsung mengajakku masuk. Aku hanya menurut. Tak ada yang kuinginkan kecuali bersamanya. Dia mengajakku ke kamarnya.

Dia berhenti melangkah. Membalikkan badannya yang tinggi menghadap kearahku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Kya! Aku malu melihat wajahnya yang semakin dewasa.

"Tatap aku Sakura"

Suara baritonenya terdengar. Dengan malu-malu aku mendongakan kepalaku. Pipiku merona merah. Sangat merah malahan. Apalagi ketika dia tersenyum manis.

"Aku senang kau menerimaku Sakura" katanya yang semakin dekat ke wajahku. Dapat ku rasakan hangatnya nafasnya di telingaku.

"Aku rindu padamu Dei"kataku dengan suara pelan. Aku malu kalau Deidara mendengar suaraku. Tapi memang sepertinya Deidara mendengarku.

"Hahaha... aku juga"

Setelah sekian menit berlalu kami masih sangat canggung.

Dia menarik daguku agar aku tidak menunduk. Dan aku malu melihat mata birunya. Agghh! Sejak kapan aku jadi malu-malu seperti ini?

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Membuat bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Aku seperti terbang ke angkasa, ketika dia memelukku hangat. Ciuman kami makin dalam, karena ku bisa merasakan lidahnya yang menuntutku untuk membuka mulutku. Dan aku melakukannya.

Lidah kami saling menari, bergulat dan bersentuhan lembut. Tanganku pun sudah memeluk lehernya. Kami saling memiringkan wajah kami masing-masing. Semakin dalam dan hangat.

Dan duniaku seakan berputar hebat ketika dia menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menindihku.

'Kami-sama, arigato karena kau mengizinkanku untuk bersama pada Dei-kun'

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**5.643** **kata mampu membuat tanganku centengan!**

**Jangan suruh aku sampai rated M ya, karena aku masih sangat suci dan mulia *Dilempar panci***

**Ku persembahkan fic ini untuk para Deisaku Fc!**

**Jika kalian suka, insya allah aku akan membuat sekuelnya yang multichapter.**

**Maka dari itu silahkan Review!**

** RnR ya...**

**Please...**


End file.
